I'm in: The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword!
by wisegirl163
Summary: I get thrown into the exciting new Zelda game, Skyward Sword! I go off on an epic quest (with Link by my side) to save my best friend and Zelda! All character's (except my original characters) belong to Nintendo Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

_Skyward Sword Fanfiction_

_Ch.1_

_I'm living a Zelda game!_

I jolted up right in bed, breathing heavily. I pushed my dark brown hair out of my eyes, my chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock. Weirdest nightmare ever. I struggled to remember what it had been about. I remembered seeing Link from _The Legend of Zelda _and that was about it. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. 10:30 pm, it read. I fell back on my pillow groaning, I had been asleep for thirty minutes. I rolled over onto my stomach. Why did this keep happening? I would go to sleep only to wake up half-an-hour later. I closed my eyes, refusing to believe I was awake. Sadly, I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling, swearing the _Triforce_ had glowed there for half a second before. I turned on my lamp and walked over to my bookshelf.

I pulled down both parts of _The Ocarina of Time_ and flipped through the pages. I knew the story backwards and forwards, heck I could tell you the whole thing in Spanish in my sleep. That's how much of a Zelda nerd I was. I put them back on the shelf and curled up under my covers. I was going back to sleep if it killed me! After about fifteen minutes of squeezing my eyes closed I fell into a troubled sleep, full of the _Triforce_, Link, and Zelda.

"_This is a story you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…" _A melodic voice told me, the voice coming from seemingly nowhere._ "It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again." _

For a second I thought my world history teacher had brainwashed me with so many facts about World War 1, that it was invading my dreams.

"_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth_

_from the fissure." _Definitely not World War 1. _"They mounted a brutal assault upon the _

_surface people, driving the land into deep despair… They burnt forests to ash, choked the _

_land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all this in their lust to _

_take the __**ultimate power**__ protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded _

_was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave it's holder the means to _

_make any desire a reality." _the voice continued on with the story.

This sounded awfully familiar… _"To prevent this great power from falling into _

_the hands of the evil swarming the lands… the goddess gathered the surviving humans on _

_an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. _

_Beyond even the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land _

_dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. __At last peace was restored to the _

_surface. This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to _

_generation... But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are _

_intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be _

_revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand." _The voice faded away the story

concluded, there purpose served.

The scene changed drastically, I was looking at a path in the woods. Suddenly a

large crack ran down the center of the path, a large demon emerging from it. He was a

horrible creature, with white pointed teeth, each longer than I was tall, spines running

down its scaly black back, it roared a loud awful sound that made me cover my ears in

pain.

I was pulled into yet another nightmare, I looked around and noticed this time

there was a boy standing next to me. He had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and pointed

ears. He looked at me in confusion as if I had the answer, I shrugged. I had **no clue **what

was going on. The demon was now in front of us still roaring, we stumbled back. A flash

of light suddenly shined right in front of us, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"_Rise, Ash, Link… The time has come for you to awaken… You are fated to have _

_a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you… The time has come for you to _

_awaken… Ash, Link…" _The same voice from before mused.

The demon disappeared replaced by a large yellow bird squawking in my ear.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, falling out of bed, which seemed closer to the floor than usual. My

head spun, I saw a window with the large head of the offending bird sticking through it. I

glared at the bird, it spat a wet envelope on my face, squawked, and flew away.

"Stupid bird…" I muttered, getting to my feet while rubbing my head. I picked up the

envelope which was slightly soggy from being in the bird's mouth.

_Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I know how you like to sleep in so me and Zelda _

_are betting this letter will be your alarm clock. Right? Well wake up, Ash! Today's the _

_**Wing ceremony**__! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not _

_keep me waiting!_

_~Anna_

Anna? That was my best friend's name? And Zelda, she was from a video game.

This was weird… I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was wearing a long, simple

t-shirt, with long sleeves, and simple designs in blue adorning the collar and cuffs. My

pants had turned into green, cotton, cut-offs that went to the middle of my shin. I was

wearing soft leather boots, that felt like they had molded to my feet. I heard another

squawk and figured someone was getting the same unpleasant wake-up call I had. I

noticed a cupboard on the opposite wall, I opened it curiously. Inside was a mirror, but I

was staring at a reflection that was not my own.

The person I was staring at had pointed

ears, with small blue hoop earrings, and their hair was perfectly combed and parted. I

reached a hand up to my ears. Yep, definitely came to a point. Shaking off my new

appearance, jogged out the door and into a lobby like area, nearly running into the boy

from my dream! We both skidded to a stop just before we collided. "Hey, Ash. Anna

making you stick to your promise? Zelda's making me too. She sent her **Loftwing **after

me! Hey, maybe if we show up together we'll seem less late!" He stated sleepily.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, all his exhaustion gone, yanking me off to who knows

where!

I let him drag me along to tired to protest. He dragged me all the way to a statue of

some sort where two girl waited. We stopped a few yards behind, them panting.

One had hair done up in a fancy hairdo, the other's was hanging loose and wild.

"_En da sha bu, no bie shum du, diem, shu twu kiranu sai bei… En da sha bu, no bie shum _

_Du, diem, shu twu kiranu sai bei…" _The girl with the fancy hairdo sung while strumming

a harp. I saw Link's (I assumed that's who he was by the dream) face light up when he

saw her, I nudged him and raised my eyebrows accusingly at him. His face turned bright

red and I let out a small giggle. Both girls turned around to stare at us. "Hey! Good

morning, Ash." Anna called, rather innocently.

"I'm glad to see our loftwing's got you of bed." The one with the fancy hairdo

(who I guessed was Zelda) laughed." We were pretty sure you'd both sleep in and forget

to meet us this morning." I smiled, I did have a habit for sleeping in, but how would she

know? Link laughed. "Like brother, like sister!" he joked ruffling my hair. I stared up at

him. Brother? We looked **nothing **alike.

"Nevermind, but look at this instrument ! And look at this outfit! They're mine to

use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they

beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was

said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked **Father** about it, he says it's

called a **harp. **And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in

today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great

goddess today! I got up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first one to see

me like this, Link! So how do I look?" Zelda told us in a rush.

As Link stammered out his reply, Anna pulled me off to the side. "Why are we in

Skyward Sword? And how are you related to Link?" She asked. I shrugged, again I had

no idea what was going on. But there was chill in the air, that told me something was

going to go terribly, terribly wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

_Skyward Sword Fanfiction_

_Ch.2_

_Bye, bye, Loftwing!_

I stood there with Anna trying to process things. We were in Skyward Sword. Great, it obviously had to be the one Zelda game I hadn't finished. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair like I did when I got agitated. "So I'm Link's sister, I'm obviously supposed to help him in his quest, what happens next." I whispered to myself, annoyed that I didn't know anymore than that. I rubbed my temples trying to think. Sifting through different memories trying to find ones that matched this kind of scenario. One suddenly came to mind me and Link riding through the sky on loftwings. Mine blue, his red.

Okay something seriously weird was going on, I was not supposed to have those kinds of memories. "Do you believe all this?!" I asked Anna, trying to keep my voice down. She looked at me slightly panicked. Then whispered. "Kind of, I mean I remember stuff that shouldn't be there like-" "Flying on a loftwing?" I guessed, cutting her off. She nodded hastily. I blowed, more memories were coming back now. They started coming together, clicking like tiny puzzle pieces, and I still couldn't see the whole picture.

Zelda and Link walked over Headmaster Gaepora in between them. "Hello, father." Anna stated. Now I remembered Anna and Zelda were sisters. Gosh, I was already starting to get a major headache, anything else and I thought my head might explode. Headmaster Gaepora turned to me and Link. "Now you two give it your best out there. Don't let you two being siblings stop you from being competitive," He told us. "Given your flying ability's I would be surprised if one of you didn't win. Then you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda." I saw Link's eyes light up a little and knew he wanted to win, if not for the milestone this was, then for Zelda. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Yes. About that…" Zelda murmured. "Father, I don't know if they can do it! Recently they haven't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when there out riding there Loftwings, there just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!" I got an accusing glance from Zelda. "I don't know what they're thinking. They're going to have to be in perfect control of there birds to win today."

I looked at the ground, as did Link. _Thanks for the vote of confidence, Zelda._ I thought bitterly. True the last few Loftwing rides I could remember I had been daydreaming. But that wasn't my fault, was it?

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as there bond to there bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen them practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known both of them since you were all very little. You should know better than to fret about them! You see, Ash and Link both, share a special connection with there Loftwings. I've never seen anything quite like it. As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair." He stated looking towards the sky.

"We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the _**guardian birds **_that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." He continued. "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you'll recall. Ahh, but the first meeting between them and there Loftwings was extraordinary. The bird that came to Ash was a _**Sapphire Loftwing**_, and to Link came a _**Crimson Loftwing**_. Both breeds so rare we were sure for sometime they had vanished from th line. Yes, and they both seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Ash and that Loftwing of hers first met_**? **_What a sight!" I looked up at the mention of my name, considering I had started to blank out five minutes ago. "The little girl just hoped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other."

I smiled the memory of that day suddenly returning, the giant bird had flown right up to me, and I had hoped on without a second thought. I tend to be impulsive like that. "And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship she shared with her bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear." He kept rambling. "Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Ash and her bird." I looked up to the sky's trying to sense my bird, as did Link by the looks of it. I couldn't. "Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo." He finished. A panicked look crossed my face, no one noticed except maybe Link who had the same expression.

Zelda was to busy arguing to notice. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If they don't fly fast enough during the race…" She protested. Dang, a whole speech wasn't enough to convince her! "What if Link or Ash mess up there big chance… What if there not allowed to become knights?" She worried. At least she cared about us in some sense.

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, its almost as if you become a completely different person when you worry about them." Gaepora assured her. Then she finally rounded on us. "Listen, you two, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Come, on! You'll thank me later!" She told us pushing us towards the end of the ledge. "Go on now, jump of the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

"Zelda, I cant sense my bird!" I told her, starting to panic. "Same." Link said the edge of panic clearly showing in his voice. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You two can't "sense" your birds out there?" She replied, nearly laughing by the sound of it, "Oh, I get it. You two are trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you aren't fooling me. Off you go!" Then she gave us each a small shove in the back, causing us to fall off.

"OK, you two, go ahead! Just whistle and call your Loftwing!" She called. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Nothing happened. I saw Headmaster Gaepora talking to Zelda back up on the ledge. Probably about the fact that we were going to FALL TO OUR DEATHS! Thanks, Zelda. Next thing I see is Zelda diving of the ledge herself and calling her own Loftwing, Anna close behind. There Loftwings (Zelda's purple and Anna's bright yellow) caught them almost immediately.

"Hang on Ash!" I heard Anna yell. As I fell I instinctively grabbed Link's arm. He looked at me the same look of panic on his face. "We're going to be okay!" He assured me, though his voice said something different. I nodded, he was being brave for me, I could at least do the same for him. Suddenly claws wrapped around my waist. "Hnag in there, Ash! I've got you!" Anna yelled, reassuringly. I rocked back and forth slightly making me air-sick.

Right when I thought I was going to puke, the ground came back into view below us, we were now going in for a crash landing!

"Are you four all right?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. I nodded breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?" Zelda asked her LOFTWING! I gave her a look of utter disbelief, she had nearly pushed us to our deaths, and she was asking her Loftwing if it was okay?! What about us?! "This is very odd. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwings?" He asked. "For a bird to ignore the call of there master… It's unheard of!" I stood up and nearly fell on my face, before Link caught me. "And you still can't sense your birds nearby?" We both shook our heads.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…" He worried. I leaned heavily against Link, falling was not helping my already low stability levels. Zelda looked at us an embarrassed look coming across her face. "Ash, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should've believed you… I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's fine." I assured her. _I wouldn't have believed me either_, I thought to myself. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go ahead and see if you can find where your birds have gone!" She basically ordered.

Suddenly a bell rang signaling the hour. "My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. You should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to postpone the race a little so that you can find your birds." He suggested, we both nodded. Zelda gave him a look. "But, Father, you're the headmaster of the academy! If they ask Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it." She stated sensibly. He chuckled, warmly.

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. You two, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to see me in my quarters." He told us. As we ran off to go tell him, I got the strange feeling our birds weren't just ignoring us.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skyward Sword Fanfiction_

_Ch. 3_

_A goose with a pompadour?_

After Link and I told Instructor Horwell to meet Headmaster Gaepora in his quarters, we walked towards where the ceremony would soon take place, in search of clues. What we found was a red haired freak, with two goons rubbing his back. "You know, Groose, that sure was a pain what with all the pecking and scratching." The goon I believed to be called, Stritch, complained. "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing and Sapphire Loftwing like those would go down without a fight? But we got them, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. There not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys." Groose told them, cockily. My eyes narrowed, so he was the one who took our Loftwings. His goons (Stritch and Cawlin) turned around, automatically spotting me and Link. They backed up-a good decision I might add-while Groose stretched. I took a step towards them, glaring with all my might, causing them to take another back. Groose finally turned around and saw me.

He jumped, making a very funny sound as he gasped. "Whoa! Ash! So, uh… yeah. Just how long have you been standing there? What's your problem anyway? Oh, wait… I got it." He stated, starting to circle me like a vulture, cutting me off from Link. I watched him, still glaring menacingly. "You're here to talk about today's **race**. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!'. You're just desperate to win so you can prove your better than your brother, by being on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." He mocked.

I looked at him, my glare was slowly deteriorating. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second." He was right in my face right now. "…Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of blue feathers? I can't imagine what could have happened to her. Do you think her tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?" He pulled back, looking down at me. That's when I realized how small I was in this world. Even Anna-who I used to call short-was a couple inches taller than me. I brushed my brown hair behind my pointed ears and glared up at him.

"It's Goose right?" I asked, sarcastically. "Oh, and nice hair." I smiled innocently, noticing that his two goons were standing in front of Link. They were gaping at me, then Groose blew up. "You lay off my do right now, or I'll flatten you. Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town." He nearly yelled at me. "And the greasiest, can't forget that." I interrupted. That's when he got really mad. He pushed me to the ground, making me feel smaller than ever. He glowered down at me. "You know, were all tired of how you never let anyone forget you, Zelda, and Anna **go way back**. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you and your brother float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?" He asked.

I growled at him, acting as brave as I could from my place on the ground. "Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud." He spat at me. I got to my feet and glared at him, ready for a fight. "And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" A voice asked from behind us. I turned my head to see none other than Anna, standing there with her hands on her hips glaring murderously. She walked forward and helped me to my feet then she turned on Groose. "Uh… Anna. Hey. Nah, it's uh…" He stuttered. She stuck a finger in his face, she was so mad I could basically see steam coming from her ears. "Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Ash again, aren't you?" She growled. "She's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying her around so much?"

"Yeah… I suppose…" He stuttered. "You suppose? Suppose what?"

She hissed. He got this big stupid grin on his face and I swear steam was curling out of his nostrils! "I… suppose… you two… Er…" He chuckled, then his usual scowl returned. "Pffy! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, Ok?"

He walked to the edge of the platform we would use for the race later, Stritch and Cawlin right behind him. "Ok, were outta here, boys." He called. "Later, Ash! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race!" Then he jumped backwards of the platform, calling his own bird. I glared at him as he flew away nearly cursing at him in Hylian. I turned back to Link and Anna, we were gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. "Who's ready to hunt down my Loftwing?" I asked.

Authors Note

_Hey guys, Wisegirl163 here. I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updating (and the short chapter today :/). I have Keyboarding in school this semester and the teacher is TERRIBLE! It's no fun to learn how to type which doesn't exactly make me eager to come home and type up a chapter. And I also would like to open a vote for a plot twist to the story._

_1) I am the goddess Hylia._

_2) Link gets captured by Ghirahim_

_Or_

_3) Zelda and Anna share the goddesses spirit_

_The point of this vote is so I can get some input from you guys. I won't tell you which twist wins. __It will be added into the story.__ I will accept votes through __reviews only__, until __**March 17**__**th**__**.**_

_Thankk you for all your support for this story! Please leave your vote in the review!_

_J_


	4. Chapter 4

_Skyward Sword Fanfiction_

_Ch.4_

_My friend gets sucked beneath the clouds…_

"Guys, before we go on a wild goose hunt me and Zelda already know where your Loftwings are!" Anna told me as me and Link started to dash off. We both looked at them. "You do?" Link asked. They nodded. "But you two need swords to get there… Me and Anna will watch your birds until you come. There behind _**waterfall cave**_. Hurry!" Zelda told us giving us a slight shove towards the academy. I stumbled slightly along with Link but we got going.

The first place we thought of to get a sword was the _**Sparring Hall. **_Once we got there we grabbed some swords and tried to sneak out with them. Keyword: Tried. "Hey, you two! You can't take swords outside the Sparring Hall! What do you think your doing?" The Knight Commander yelled from behind us. I turned slowly, my face showing pure guilt. "Well, sir, our Loftwings got stolen. We need the swords to go look for them in waterfall cave." I explained slowly.

He looked shocked for a moment before responding, "What? Your Loftwings are missing? You want to go look for it?" He responded clearly shocked. "Well I guess I could make an exception just this once. But remember that Skyloft is a peaceful place. Only knights carry swords! So I don't want to see you two swinging them around like crazy out there! I don't want to get in a ton of trouble over this, so here's the deal… Make sure you get plenty of practice on these logs first, and once you get outside with that sword, only use it when you absolutely have to, got it?" We both nodded.

I moved over to the horizontal slash log and spun my sword outward, the log never had a chance! "Wow, Ash." Link stated. "What? Surprised little sister can take care of herself?" I asked turning and looking at him. He laughed grabbing me by the arm and dragging me back outside. We ran like madmen, to waterfall cave slicing the logs in front of the entrance in half. I was one step into the cave when I stopped dead. Something was off.

I closed my eyes and was suddenly seeing something I never thought I would see.

There were flashes of a great war and a goddess loomed above me, only when she kneeled next to me harp in hand did I realize it was the great goddess Hylia. "Ash, my brave Heroine. You must flee to the sky." She whispered.

I stood firm feeling a great sword on my back, and shield in my hands. "I will not leave, Her Grace." I told her, though the words were mine I hadn't wished to say them. She sighed greatly, her blue eyes filling with sadness. "I will not abandon, my goddess." I stated stubbornly. She nodded and rose.

"Lead on my Heroine." She commanded. I turned to see a great evil before me. I straightened, drawing my sword and running at it; victory for my goddess Hylia filling my mind.

"Ash? Ash?!" Link's words seem to come to me through a long tunnel. "Link?" I asked drowsily. I opened my eyes and realized I was on the ground. "What happened? You just passed out!" Link questioned, concerned. I rubbed my head. "I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." I mumbled; standing and walking into the cave.

I made quick work of the Keese and Choo Jellies. I walked out to the other side and, sensing my bird near, broke into a run. I ran up to a small cage where to birds were fluttering and squawking madly. My eyes widened and I ran up slashing the ropes that held the boards up.

The birds burst forward from the cage and they both burst out of it; stretching their magnificent, red and blue wings. I gawked in amazement. They were too beautiful for words. The blue one came and nuzzled me lovingly. I laughed stroking her as Link ran up. His bird did the same and for a moment I believed this is how it was supposed to be.

I sighed as my bird flew off, I wished I could stay here forever. But, then again, I had a life back home. What would people think about me and Anna's disappearance? Would they be worried? Would they even care?

I shook the thought away as Anna and Zelda landed next to us. I smiled as Anna ran up and gave me hug. "I knew you two could do it!" She yelled in excitement. I laughed pushing her away. "Thanks." I replied. Anna was one of the few people I knew I could be completely honest with; she was so easy to talk to.

"We should hurry. Now that your Loftwings are free, you should both fly to the Wing Ceremony." Zelda told us. I nodded, my expression turning serious. I ran at the edge and leaped without hesitation, wondering how I did it. Heights was one of my worst fears. I put two fingers to my lips and whistled. The great Sapphire Loftwing swept under me, catching me mid-fall. I smiled and opened my eyes (that I didn't remember closing).

I smiled at Link, as he came up next to me on his Loftwing. I sighed, leaning against my bird's neck. "Ash, Sit up!" Link hissed harshly. I sat up obediently, frowning. He smiled, looking apologetic. "Sorry, but we need to make sure your bird-and mine-are in working order." He told me gently. I nodded and did all the basic moves, along with a few loops, spins, and corkscrews. I then turned towards the platform landing lightly.

"Your birds really are amazing

I got in line next to Groose. "Ready to be beat by a girl?" I hissed. He just glared at the ground, but that didn't keep the red from creeping up his face. What was that all about? I shook my head and stared at the sky; perfect flying weather and the perfect bird. I smiled, this would be the day I proved myself to the whole academy. That I really was ready to be a knight.

Link fell into line right next to me and as Instructor Horwell started explaining the rules, my mind wandered to the strange things I'd seen when I had momentarily passed out. It was as if the goddess was trying to contact me. "GO!" Instructor Horwell yelled.

I took off and dived calling my Loftwing swiftly, she caught me and the race for the statue was on. I flew as fast as I could turning and swerving with the yellow bird.

I. Would. Win.

I had nearly grabbed the statue and won when an egg hit me in the side of my head. I dropped my focus and the bird flew out of reach. I turned and saw none other than Groose and his gang; their arms loaded with eggs. "NOT TODAY ASH!" He yelled laughing. I wiped the egg calmly and turned to face them. I dodged another round of eggs and took of in pursuit of the yellow bird again. I quickly caught it and flew to the goddess statue to finish the ceremony. When I got there Zelda was there waiting. The rest of it passed in a blur and then I jumped. Terrifying. I hate jumping without something to catch me. I used the sailcloth and managed to land safely. Then Zelda was down beside me. Anna and Link. "Guess what!" Link yelled. I cocked my head and he ran forward hugging me tightly; picking me up and spinning me around.

"I get promoted too!" He yelled setting me down. "That's great!" I praised. He grinned ruffling my hair. "We should go riding, leisurely of course, for our slowpokes." Zelda teased. I smiled, already running to the platform and jumping. I landed on my bird and leaned my head against the neck flying slightly ahead of the group. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was nice.

"Ash!" Link shouted. I opened my eyes, shaken from my stupor. There was a big, black, ugly, tornado in front of my face. I screamed and veered left. The tornado pulled at my hair and clothes trying to catch me off guard. I saw Zelda fall into the tornado and Anna follow close. "NO!" I screamed, reaching forward and grabbing Anna by her fingers. I held on as tightly as I could before she slipped. Me and Link plunged in after them but it was useless. A large piece of rubble hit me in the head and the world went black.

~AN~

Oh noes! What's gonna happen now?! And what was that scene? Was it my own memory? A flashback to something long forgotten? Find out in two months! Jk, sorry for the delay guys, standardized testing kills me. L! But I am back!

An update will be out VERY SOON! If not, SPAM THE REVIEWS! I will be unavailable for two weeks in July this summer though, Band Camp! (I'm such a nerd…) So don't expect weekly updates in July. I will end this story, it isn't a drop off. Thanks for reading I really appreciate the support!

~Wisegirl163


End file.
